Si Fuera Fácil
by Adara Lys
Summary: Bella Swan es la novia de Jacob Black. Edward Cullen su mejor amigo acaba de confesarle su amor, Bella cree estar enamorada del moreno Black y no puede corresponder los sentimientos de su amigo, pero tampoco está dispuesta a perderle...E


**Declaración****: **Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Si Fuera Fácil**

_By: Lys_

_Bella Swan es la novia del niño rico de la ciudad, Jacob Black. Edward Cullen su mejor amigo desde la infancia acaba de confesarle su amor, Bella cree estar enamorada del moreno Black y no puede corresponder los sentimientos de su amigo, pero tampoco está dispuesta a perderle._

**Capitulo 1:**

Mi vida se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno, nunca pensé que llegaría este momento en que todo daría un giro, una completa transformación. Solía vivir en paz, con una vida normal, como cualquier hombre de mi edad, aunque nunca tuve un padre a mi lado, crecí feliz, con el amor de mi madre me bastaba, el apoyo de mis amigos y el cariño de mi mejor amiga…

Como desearía que todo volviera a atrás, que todo fuese como antes, o por lo menos tener la oportunidad de remover esto que estoy sintiendo.

Tres cosas habían ocurrido en estos últimos tres años, tres cosas que nunca podrían removerse de dentro de mí, cosas que me han marcado, que me han cambiado.

Empezare por la última, para que me puedan entender. Y eso es el contenido de la carta que en estos momentos sostengo en mi mano, carta que recibí hace tres días atrás, carta que aún no soy capaz de entender, porque allí, con una letra muy prolija, muy parecida a la mía, me hablaba mi padre.

Carlisle Cullen, mi padre…y se me desgarra el alma al leerlo, no porque lo odie, no porque nunca estuvo presente, sino porque él nunca supo de mi existencia, y ahora a sólo un año de la muerte de mi madre, cuando el dolor no lastima tanto, él aparece diciendo que quiere conocerme, que tengo una hermana, que me ama y que le diera una oportunidad.

Y ahí está la segunda cosa que marcó mi vida, la muerte de mi madre, Elizabeth Masen, ya ha pasado un poco más de un año de ello, una enfermedad que venía arrastrando desde hace años la terminó por consumir, y mentiría si dijera que estaba preparado, porque a pesar de saber que tarde o temprano ocurriría, el dolor igual inundo mi alma, arraso con todo, incluso ahora al recordarla siento que duele todo por dentro.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, dándome una sorpresa, junto a su testamento, por lo que me contaba Carlisle en la carta, mi madre había dejado una carta para él donde le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido, diciéndole que yo era su hijo, y que como ella sabía que moriría en cualquier momento no quería que yo quedara desamparado, entre otras cosas.

¿Qué puedo decir con respecto a eso?, Carlisle me ofrece su apoyo, su familia, me abre los brazos para darme mi lugar como su hijo, su apellido, incluso me invita a vivir con él para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y yo estoy aquí, pensando, ordenando sentimientos, tratando de decidir qué es lo que quiero, qué es lo que necesito para volver a sentir paz, para volver a ser yo…

Y esto me lleva a mi tercera cosa, o mejor dicho a la tercera persona que ha marcado mi vida, mi mejor amiga, Isabella Swan.

Y aunque nuestra amistad no empezó hace tres años, sino desde que teníamos como nueve años, las cosas si cambiaron hace tres años, cuando descubrí que mis sentimientos estaban cambiando, cuando ya la dejaba de ver como amiga para verla como mujer, cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, y ese sentimiento no era correspondido.

Ese es mi mayor problema, mis sentimientos por aquella hermosa mujer, era lo que me impide desaparecer de esta ciudad e ir con mi padre, con mi nueva familia.

Ella, todo es por ella.

La conversación que hace sólo horas acabábamos de tener se atraviesa en mi mente, la puedo observar en mi cama en este momento, dormida, aún con rastro de sus lágrimas, y el sólo recordarla suplicándome que no me fuera, que no la abandonara, con sus ojitos achocolatados anegados en lágrimas, brillosos y cristalinos, se me rompe el corazón.

Yo no puedo ser capaz de hacerle daño, no amándola como la amo, y a pesar que me duela tener que verla con aquel idiota que tiene por novio, a pesar que me derrumbe de celos, yo haré lo que sea para verla feliz, para cumplir cada uno de sus deseos, porque la amo, y he llevado tres años ocultándoselo, y seguiré haciéndolo si ella así lo quiere.

-Edward…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- todo está en silencio, le escucho hablar entre sueños y le acarició la mejilla mientras se remueve buscando mi calor.

-no te vayas- me susurra escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

-no lo haré- intento tranquilizarla aunque sé que no es capaz de escucharme.

-no me abandones- y el corazón se me encoge, no soy capaz de responderle, ella se abraza a mí y vuelve a dormir plácidamente.

¿Qué voy a hacer?, eso es lo que pregunto, mi vida es un infierno, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, se lo acabo de confesar y ella lo único que ha hecho es llorar para luego suplicarme que no la deje, actuando como si nunca lo hubiese oído.

¿Quieren saber lo que ocurrió?, bien, así de paso se enteran quien es el idiota de su novio.

Jacob Black, el niño bonito de la ciudad, querido por todos, tan famoso y rico, y que me daba asco, egocéntrico, mujeriego, machista, y dueño de una de las cadenas de discotecas y centros nocturnos más famosa del país. Alto, grueso, muy, muy grande, moreno, y nada agraciado, según mi criterio, pero según el de todas las mujeres y la farándula, un sex simbol imposible de resistir.

Pero por más niño lindo irresistible, era un completo cavernícola, conoció a mi amiga gracias a una de sus primeras campañas publicitarias, ya que ella es modelo, no famosa ni nada de eso, pero claro que ahora con la categoría de _novia_ del orangután, si era algo conocida y envidiada.

No sé de qué porque Jacob Black era un completo patán, durante este año y medio que llevaban saliendo y conociéndose, le había hecho más de veinte desplantes, olvidándose de sus citas, teniendo viajes sospechosos, y salidas con otras "amigas", sin olvidar que en una fiesta importante la presentó como su amiga siendo que ya llevaban seis meses como novios.

En cada una de esas oportunidades era yo quien estaba allí para ella, escuchando sus quejas, limpiando sus lágrimas, oyéndole decir como lo amaba, viendo una y otra vez como la lastimaba y sin poder hacer nada más que tragarme mis sentimientos para no perderla, sabía que ella nunca podría verme como algo más que amigos, que incluso estaba enamorada de Black, y que si le confesaba la verdad ella me rechazaría e intentaría alejarme.

Pero bueno, me había cansado de eso, aunque no lo planee de esa forma, yo simplemente había visto la oportunidad para poder reconstruir mi corazón, conocer a otra persona, poder volver a verla como amiga.

La idea de irme con mi padre a otro estado era demasiado tentadora, era la oportunidad de poder olvidarla…pero.

Bella cumplía un año de noviazgo con Black, exactamente esta noche, y era por eso que me pareció extraño verla tocando mi puerta, hasta que vi sus ojos llorosos y supe inmediatamente lo que ocurría.

-él se olvido- sollozó cuando abrí mis brazos para abrazarla y consolarla.

La guie al interior de mi casa, y me senté en el sillón llevándola conmigo, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y siguió llorando.

-le prepare una cena romántica- decía mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, haciendo hipidos de vez en cuando -…le espere pero nunca apareció, hasta que me llamó para avisarme que no llegaría, saldría con sus amigos-

La abrase aún más fuerte, ¿ven por qué les digo que es un imbécil que no la merece?

-Bella, los hombres a veces somos algo distraídos- intenté reconfortarla.

-¡él lo olvido!, pero eso no es lo peor, sino que se lo dije, y el simplemente dijo que lo sentía pero ya había hecho planes con sus amigos, ¡y me cortó el teléfono!, estaba tan furiosa que tire el regalo que le tenía por la ventana del departamento- siguió llorando luego de gritar aquello.

Así que simplemente no tenía nada más para decirle, no le iba a mentir diciéndole que eso era normal, que él le quería, tampoco iba a interferir por él. Así que la escuché, la acurruqué y acaricié su cabello esperando que su tristeza pasara luego.

Pero cuando ella levantó su mirada y me vio, sentí ese irremediable deseo de contarle toda la verdad, todo lo que estaba llevando por dentro, como la amaba y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, estuve a punto de confesarle todo, y pedirle una oportunidad, pero su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y ella lo contestó rápidamente sacándome de mi ensoñación.

La deje sola al ver que era Jacob, y caminé a la cocina para beber algo.

Y no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa irónica cuando oí la conversación desde la cocina, como ella le perdonaba tan rápido, le creía una y otra vez. La observé cuando entró a la cocina con una sonrisa renovada, me contaba que Jacob le había llamado para pedir perdón, que iría con ella para reconciliarse, pero yo ya no estaba escuchando, necesitaba contarle de mi padre y de que me iba de la ciudad, en ese momento la decisión que llevaba postergando llegó, me iría fuera del estado, fuera de su vida, y fuera de todo ese dolor de verla sufrir por él.

Le conté de la carta, de mi padre, de mi familia, y estaba por contarle que me iría pero la bocina de un auto la distrajo.

Besó mi mejilla sonriente y salió corriendo hasta el exterior, yo caminé abatido hasta el comedor, me deje caer en el sillón nuevamente y cerré los ojos deseando que todo despareciera, hasta que la sentí a mi lado, abrí los ojos y la vi mirándome atentamente, con un brillo extraño en su mirada que me indicaba que nuevamente había peleado con su novio.

-le dije que se fuera, quiero saber que ocurre en tu vida, Edward- me dijo con una sonrisa cálida -…hace semanas que no nos sentamos a conversar así-

-no quiero que te pelees con él por mi culpa- solté con algo de resentimiento.

-no importa eso ahora, sólo lo que estas sintiendo, que piensas hacer con tu padre…-

-Bella- le interrumpí, era difícil decir lo que diría pero era necesario, para mí, para ella, para que ambos podamos ser felices -…me invitó a vivir con él-

La vi temblar, vi como su sonrisa se desvanecía, vi como sus ojos se volvían brillosos por unas nuevas lágrimas.

-¿le dijiste que no, verdad?, ¿le dijiste que no te puedes ir con él?, ¡¿se lo dijiste Edward?- me gritó y yo me sorprendí ante su reacción, no supe que decirle ni cómo actuar.

Ella estaba furiosa, se levantó en ese momento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras comenzaba a pedirme explicaciones, qué como la iba a dejar sola, que si acaso no la quería, que no la podía abandonar, que era lo único que tenía, y muchas más cosas que no alcance a procesar, luego de los reclamos paso a las suplicas muy rápidamente, se lanzó a mis brazos, y sollozó peor de como la había encontrado en mi puerta, me suplicó una y mil veces que no me fuera, y yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, no lograba pensar, analizar, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, me sentía extraño, dolido, y completamente agitado tratando de hacer que ella dejara de llorar.

Me gritó mucho más, incluso llegó a decirme que ella no podía vivir sin mí, pero para mí estaba tan claro, tan decidido, debíamos alejarnos. Se lo dije, le dije que me iría, que era una decisión tomada y ella me lo puso más difícil, me preguntó el por qué con tanto dolor que yo no pude contenerme más, no pude no gritarle que la amaba, que llevaba amándola desde hace mucho tiempo, le conté todo, mientras ella me miraba fijamente, completamente quieta, con sus ojos abiertos, sin reaccionar, yo le decía como había descubierto estos nuevos sentimientos, desde cuándo, y lo doloroso que era verla con Black, le dije todo lo que alguna vez desee decirle, que la amaba, y que era por eso que me alejaba, que tenía que hacerlo, que así ambos podíamos ser feliz, ella con el hombre que amaba y yo lograría olvidarla y enamorarme de otra mujer, lograría volver a quererla como amiga.

Y me sentí bien, poder decirle aquello me hizo sentirme libre, más ligero, deje liberado a mi corazón, le entregue una parte en ese momento, una parte de mi y no me arrepentía, no hasta que ella volvió a reaccionar, cuando parpadeó sorprendida, cuando se lanzó a mis brazos y susurró un _no te vayas, _como si todo lo que le dije nunca lo hubiese escuchado, volvió a llorar en mis brazos repitiendo una y otra vez que no la dejara, que no me fuera, que no la dejara sola, que no podía vivir sin mí, y yo no supe más que hacer que abrazarla fuertemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello lentamente, intentando tranquilizar a mi corazón que aún seguía latiendo desbocado por lo que acababa de confesar.

Ella lloró hasta quedarse dormida, yo simplemente la lleve a mi cuarto y la recosté a mi lado, aceptando en silencio lo que ella había impuesto, mañana tendría que hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, tendría que llamar a mi padre y decirle que no podía irme con él porque mi mejor amiga me necesitaba a su lado.

Lo repito, mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno, ¡ah! por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y estoy completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, y ahora que se lo he confesado no sé que pasara a continuación, sólo sé que nada será fácil.

**Continuara…**

_By: Lys_

¡Hola! Me alegro que hayan llegado hasta acá, es mi primer fic de Edward & Bella y estoy realmente entusiasmada con esta historia.

No contara con muchos capítulos, ya que será una narración de Edward de lo que va ocurriendo en su vida, pero no adelantare nada sólo que no habrá tragedias ni nada por el estilo, una simple historia de amor, un amor no correspondido, una amistad que sobrepasa límites y muchos celos.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirlo y que me dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Besos

Lys


End file.
